


4 Years Away

by kinkneal



Series: 4 Years Away [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anxiety, Link pov, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkneal/pseuds/kinkneal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 4 years since their last visit to North Carolina and it was a long time coming. Link's anxiety is getting the best of him, but this is a necessary trip - they have news to deliver.<br/>AU where Rhett and Link are dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Years Away

“Bring this blue hoodie, you look good in it.”

Rhett is examining my side of the closet for all of the clothing that “accentuates your arms”, “brings out your eyes”, or “just looks good.” We’re packing for our return to North Carolina, a trip that has taken us 4 years to make. Ever since we’ve become ‘official’, we’ve avoided it like the plague. My reasons are probably different than his, but it was a mutual agreement that we stay away.

Even though we aren’t visiting for too long, I’m still a bundle of nerves – I may have even had a nightmare last night. The feeling of seeing everyone and their reaction to what they always thought would happen makes me sick. I don’t want to hear what they have to say, I don’t need to hear the I told you so’s. The only person I know, for sure, will support us, is my mom and seeing her is the only thing I’m excited for - although simultaneously, I feel very guilty for keeping it from her this long.

Rhett knows his brother is happy for us, he’s pretty much the only person we’ve told. Cole and Rhett both agree that their dad could go either way on this – same with their mom. We’ve decided to have dinner as a group to 1, kill two birds with one stone and 2, have my mother there to neutralize if it turns ugly.

I hope it doesn’t.

“Everything will be ok… I wouldn’t go without you by my side, ya know?”

Rhett’s trying to make me smile as he drives us to the airport. He knows I need to unravel this tight coil inside of me that’s making me stiff and anxious but he just doesn’t know how… and frankly, neither do I. I have an ‘as needed’ prescription to the generic anxiety med, but ‘as needed’ has become ‘daily and probably necessary’.

I have just gotten off the phone with my mom and she is ecstatic. Her genuine joy brought a smile to my face and eased a little of the weight off of my shoulders. She has no idea why I’m coming to see her. No one does. Rhett’s talked to his folks as well as his brother and they’ve all set out to arrange dinner plans with my mom. Rhett says his dad thinks “we’re in trouble, financially” and that makes me laugh. They’ll probably wish that was the problem.

But Rhett’s right, he wouldn’t go without me beside him the whole way – neither would I. Well, I couldn’t but I know he could. He’s stronger in the face of this kind of thing while I just run to the nearest corner to cry it away until it’s no longer an issue. That’s why he’s driving, that’s why he bought the tickets, that’s why he arranged everything – he knew I couldn’t follow through. He says it’s best to just get it over with at this point. I agree, I guess.

“Are you nervous?”

My palms must be sweating. He’s working on his laptop, typing with one hand while diligently holding mine with the other. The sun is shining through his window and hitting the curves of his face at a perfect angle. His beauty is alluring. I take a deep breath and immerse myself in the calming moment I wish I could live in forever. The moment is ripped open to reality when Rhett asks me again followed by an “are you ok?”.

“I’m fine. Actually no, I’m not and yes, I am nervous. Aren’t you thinking about what our old friends are going to think? What are parents are gonna do?”

“Yes, I am. I’m also thinking about what you might do. It’s going to be ok, I promise. I’m here and I’ll always be.” He leans in and places a light kiss on my temple while he whispers an “I love you” into my hair.

Somewhere in between Los Angeles and Denver, I fell asleep. I only wake up when Rhett gently runs his fingers through the hair that has laid over my forehead during the flight and lets me know we’re landing. I rouse myself awake and look at my watch. 9:47 pm.

When we’ve finally landed, Rhett and I make our way to pick up our car rental. He says he’s got something that will take us back, “For old time's sake.” He rented a Scion. The boxy but roomy car was one of Rhett’s favorites and we’ve been on a lot of adventures in that thing - long drives down long roads, parking behind the Harris Teeter at 2 o’clock in the morning to get off, sitting on the hood to look at the stars while his long legs intertwined with mine as he left tiny kisses behind my ears.

The rental wasn’t the same color but immediately the memories flood into my brain, a much needed distraction from the endless fears over this trip. Rhett gave me his hoodie when I shivered over the cooler North Carolina air and now the scent of him is washing over me as I remember all of the wonderful moments spent in that car. As quick as we leave, I fall asleep and dream about the time we drove to North Myrtle Beach that one weekend. No one knew us there, no one judged us there. The door lightly slams and I wake up to see Rhett getting back into the car, hotel keys in hand. 

“I don’t wanna go into the room yet - what are you up for?” he asks with a small smile. I immediately reply that I want food, I haven’t eaten since before we left. He drives us down the roads of our old stomping grounds until we find a suitable diner open late. I’m not even halfway finished with my meal as he takes his last bite, he’s always been a fast eater and my nerves are making me eat even slower. I’m almost finished when he asks me if I want to go to Cape Fear. Even though it’s nearly midnight, a big grin spreads across my face and Rhett takes the confirmation. He throws down some money and puts his arm around my shoulder as we walk out to the car awaiting the next journey. 

The drive feels longer than it should - the anticipation of going back to our secret place is filling my body with nervous energy. Even in the dark, every tree looks familiar and Rhett expertly navigates the narrow dirt paths along the way. The walk to the spot of many memories is a brief hike, we know every twist and turn like the back of our hands. The stars are beautiful and the night is clear and cool - he brought a blanket that he says he packed just in case this would happen. He always knows what to do, what to bring, what to say. He lays the blanket out while I position myself against the thin barrier to find the most comfortable spot. Rhett puts his arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder. 

“Some of the best times in my life were at this place.” He speaks in a low tone that magnifies the breaking of his voice. “My favorite times were when it was just you and me. I could touch you as much as I wanted and you could be as loud as you wanted.” I lift my head to stare intently into his seafoam eyes. They’re always full of kindness and at this moment I can see the spark that’s about to start a fire in him. His hand reaches my jaw and he gently lifts up my head to give me a kiss. If this was a movie, fireworks would be going off in the distance. I still get goosebumps when Rhett kisses me, like electricity is flowing from his lips into my bloodstream. 

As our kisses deepen, my anxiety is melting away. Being with him right now, right here, makes the trip worth it already. He’s leaving his marks all over my collarbones and my hands are desperately grabbing handfuls of his hair. Moans are escaping both of our lips, uninhibited and harmonious. I want what’s coming, I want this memory, too. 

The stars are looking down on us as we come together under them. Being with him makes reality disappear and for this moment, I forget where we are. I forget all the worry and all the nerves and I remember all the times Rhett and I stayed the night alone. All the times we kissed by the fire, sang a few of our favorite tunes - the way he held me close and kept me warm on the colder nights.

Our breathing is becoming heavier, our movements erratic, as we both reach our peaks. Rhett rolls off of me, panting and whispering words I can’t understand, and I turn to lay my head on his heaving chest. I wish we could sleep here right now but we’re naked and we have a hotel room. He reminds me of that when he notices I’m drifting off to sleep. Reluctantly I get dressed and follow him back to the car. 

The ride back to the hotel feels long, probably because I’m so exhausted emotionally and physically. Rhett yawns every two minutes which in turn makes me yawn as well. Tomorrow is the day our parents planned for dinner. I desperately wished we had another day to “settle in” but Rhett keeps telling me it’s best to just get it over with. “Just like a bandaid.”

When we finally get to our room, we fall asleep as soon as our heads reach the pillow. I may have had another nightmare. I’m dreading tomorrow, but I’m not even sure I should. Not when I have him by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not finished with this, but I'm just not sure how many parts. Let me know what you think. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
